Harry's Death seen through the eyes of drugusers
by Kazoo1
Summary: ' see, potter of Harry, when I leave with a fort, weakening like that phrases, know you that I am right, so much still, you dissimulate your thoughts by saying just simply the simplest thing that you can think of.'


TO LOOK IN THE EYES  
  
Because Hagrid had indicated three years ago, which would come would come, and it should meet it when he. And now, to be held here, looking in the dark and bad eyes of Voldemort lord, driven back as his parents in the past had been, that the report/ratio to him although now, which would come came, and it had to meet it now, it returned had receiving with him.  
  
The darkness could not worsen, but nevertheless, it became more tended and uncomfortable in Harry, and fear accumulated the major interior it. The expression of Voldemort, however, was sinister and did not have any sign of the support far from the whole. It said anything, and neither one nor the other did not make Harry, the only things which held the conversation were the glances on their faces.  
  
But then, spoke of Harry. ' Voldemort. Why are you so attentive on the massacre I?'  
  
Voldemort shone with him with its snake-eyes, and then whistled, ' potter of Harry a so single boy so intelligent and pensive, if popular among its students of the comrade among his best is combined, including, naturally, the blood of mud and Ron confused and badly included/understood Weasley. Really, potter of Harry, one day you will be full with the culpability that which you did not choose my very faithful son eaters of died as a friend. But won't waiting, this day come, will it?'  
  
It laughed in a horrible tonality, making coasser spreads in its throat as if it blocked, but as much as Harry wanted that it mourît of him; it knew there was a mean chance.  
  
' Malfoy is as bad as his/her father, but not more!' the aforementioned Harry, ' not as bad as you. I did not choose it as a friend because it hated Ron, and it was not the kind of anybody whom I sought. I doubt of it will never reach the point of anguish or disturbance!'  
  
' you say that I am disturbed? What am I badly confused and right because of my own pain? Not, not, I think it is you, the potter of Harry, which is the confused one. You look at, while being held there, while trying to be courageous as you made these last years.  
  
' but below of you, potter, there is a coward alone trembling in a world lost of its clean. You try to upwards cover it by the test to be friendly with your "companions," your "friends," when I was student at Hogwarts, I did not have a friend. I did not need them, people could always smell something in me, and I knew them was frightened. Even if I were "Good" A. studying, I always had "the evil", like you say, in me, although I refer to him like power above others.'  
  
Harry knew that Voldemort was test right to weaken it mentally, thus it was unaware of which Voldemort indicated, and just answered with, ' you do not know anything.'  
  
' see, potter of Harry, when I leave with a fort, weakening like that phrases, know you that I am right, so much still, you dissimulate your thoughts by saying just simply the simplest thing that you can think of.'  
  
' not.' the aforementioned Harry. ' the things which I say are things that I want to say for saying. Things which I think of in advance. I do not know why you killed my mother and father, but I will certainly try to punish you for what you did!' '  
  
punish?' Do laughed Voldemort, ' punish me? I doubt that much, the potter, since you are right as your father who you act as you want to fight, but you cannot, when I killed your mother, your father cowering in fear. He requested to live, potter, he requested for his life.' Harry ignored the last line, and howled, ' I fought, however! I met you approximately seven times now, and I am escaped you each time, as well!'  
  
'it gets us back to the principal reason of you are, formed Harry toepfer why here, why we here in my own darkness nowhere, my own dark world by my energies to come to the life. They finally kill. There are no Albus Dumbledore to store to you now. No mud blood, no friends, no companions. Straight it and I.' Harry shone and with volume demo blank to ' naturally mine trustful wall, a Phoenix feather/spring contained by this horrid animal of Dumbledores. It looks like her Phoenix friend will not connect you again, toepfer, and you will not at any time soon pull a blade out any sorting hat  
  
' I may not my time now waste, Harry toepfer, although being immortal, why if I, need you him?' ' you do not earn time, volume the place.  
  
They do not earn the life, ' said Harry, in position brought up straight now and to know that, if he had to take the pain it had to take it standing. He watched out volume the place range within his robes and takes slowly his wall out. Disarming, he knew all, which he could do should take, what pain he could do. Forwards he believed a strong direction of the adult it now and believed to nothing like the Harry, which had been introduced to the magic world seven years by its good friend, Hagrid.  
  
The density wrapped Harry into a condition of the courage. The young man stood above and looked into vile eyes of its archenemys and thought of Hermione and Ron, Dumbledore, even for Malfoy, everything its friends and all its companion, even small enemies and very most, his parents ' I loves you two, ' whispered he to and smiles. The dark lord, Voldermort, Sie- wissen-das, he-who-should-not-be-mentioned, pointed his wall to Harry's bum, "the boy, who lived". ' Avada Kedavra!!' he licked. 


End file.
